finding the answer
by Werid-O-Ville
Summary: nadia is dead and Syd trys to find her killer,with the help of vaughn...on hold, till i get more reviews :
1. what happened?

Chapter 1 "What Happened"

"I remember that day well, the day it happened.I can still hear the word's ringing in my ears.

"I'm sorry Sydney, she's gone. She was in a car crash. She didn't make it sweet heart. But I couldn't cry, I didn't believe it."

"Miss Bristow, tell me about the last time you saw her"

---------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

"Nadia time to wake up" Irina said gently sitting down on the bed next to her. Nadia turned her head and slowly opened her eyes

"morning mommy" she said in a little baby voice, Irina kissed Nadia on the head and got up.

"I have put your school uniform next to Sydney's" she gestured to the chair of the far side of their roomIrina walked over to the other side of the room to make Sydney up.

"Sydney sweetheart, time to wake up" Irina gave her a light push. she knew Syd was going to be the hardest to wake so she left her until last

"ummmm" she rolled of her stomach and sat up"ok I'm up" she said as she rubbed her head. Irina sat down on the bed next to syd

"Nadia I drew you a bath" Irina said

."I'm going," 6 year old Nadia jumped out of bed and went into the ensuite bathroom that was attached to their room.Once Nadia had gone into the bathroom, Irina turned to Syd

"ok so can you watch her?"

"Yeah sure" Irina stood up she brushed her light brown hair of her face.

" I'll go and get breakfast ready" she turned to leave

"so dad's gone already?" Syd asked, knowing the answer to the question

"yeah" Irina saw the sadness in Syd's eyes

"I'm sure he wanted to be here"

"yeah, I'm sure" after saying that Syd got out of bed and walked up to her mom  
and gave her a hug. Irina tightens her grip around her.

PRESENT DAY

The tears were welling up in Sydney's eyes, but she shook them off before  
they fell

"and what happened after that?" the woman stressed

Sydney looked around, unsure of why she was asking these questions

"look Mrs Barnett" she said with a somewhat angry look on her face

" I don't see why this is important"

"Miss Bristow, every new agent with the Central Intelligent Agency has to  
have a psych evaluation" looking down at her files that where placed on  
her lap.

"You showed some distress in your tests, and you have been ordered  
to come and talk to me"Sydney looked at her and uncrossed her legs.

"may I get some water" she said as she stood up and gestured over to the  
water machine at the far side of the office

"sure go ahead" she beamed

Sydney walked over to the water machine poured her self a drink and walked back over to her seat.

"Ok" she sighed loudly" I'm ready now"


	2. it´s too painfull

here you go chapter 2 enjoy let me know what you think

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2 " it's too painful"

** re cap**

"may I get some water?" she said as she stood up and gestured over to the water machine at the far side of the office

"sure go ahead" she beamed

Sydney walked over to the water machine poured her self a drink and walked  
back over to her seat."Ok" she sighed loudly" I'm ready now"

**end recap**

**flashback**

" what's this for" Irina added letting go of Syd"

I don't know I just"...but she was cut off by loud singing coming from the bathroom

They both laughed at Nadia who was now screaming at the top of her voice

" you better go in there"

" yeah" on saying that Syd walked to the bathroom and Irina went downstairs  
to do breakfast

Syd moved over to the bath tub Nadia was in and tied her long black hair up  
so it wouldn't get wet, after she had done that she sat on the side of the tub"

is it ok if I take a shower, while your in the bath"

"yeah" Nadia looked at Syd in shock but Syd chose to ignore it Syd disappeared in their bedroom after a few minutes she re-appeared with a towel covering her. She moved towards the shower door, opened it, and turned the shower on.Syd looked over to see Nadia looking at her she knew what she was thinking.  
Ever since they were little their mum would bath them together and today for  
the first time in Nadia's life Syd took a shower.Syd ignored the look and jumped in the shower.

15 min later Syd was out of the shower, dressed and was helping Nadia put  
her shoes on

"Syd I can do it " she said pushing Syd's hand away from her "I'm a big girl  
now"

"I know you are, but I like helping you" she smiled

Nadia smiled and jumped down of the chair"I have the best big sister in the world" she jumped on Syd to hug her nearly knocking her over

"well, I have the best little sister in the world" she said picking her up and carrying her down stairs

**present day**

Syd looked up from her lap and into Mrs Barnett's eyes

"look, I'm not going to lie to you, I loved my sister, more than I loved myself, and when she was taken from us I..." a tear slid down Syd's face, but she wiped it way

"I lost apart of myself , I suppose we all did,"

"I'm sorry Sydney, for your loss, but it helps to talk to someone" Barnett stressed

"I know, but it's too painful" she said

"I know , I'm here to help, now tell me what happened after that


	3. we could have been so happy

Chapter 3 " we could have been so happy "

re cap

"look, I'm not going to lie to you, I loved my sister, more than I loved  
myself, and when she was taken from us I..." a tear slid down Syd's  
face, but she wiped it way

"I lost a part of myself , I suppose we all did"

"I'm sorry Sydney , for your loss, but it helps to talk to someone" Barnett stressed

"I know, but it's too painful" she said"I know , I'm here to help, now tell me what happened after that"

end re cap

flashback

Nadia and Syd were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Irina was  
over at the toaster waiting for the toast to pop upIrina turned round to look at her girls "Syd remember I'm going to be late home

tonight from a lecture, so don't forget I want you back here right after school" she stressed

"I know mom" Syd looked over to Nadia who had a smirk on her face

"plus I couldn't leave Nadia sitting out side" she smiled shoving another spoonful of  
egg in her mouth the door bell rang, Irina rushed over and opened it

"hi, she'll be ready in 1 sec, Nadia Sally's here" Irina shouted.Letting Sally into the house was a common thing for the Bristow's. She was a friend of Irina's for years and seeing as she had 2 girls who go to the same school as Nadia, Irina made a deal with her, for Nadia to be picked up and  
dropped off from school everyday

"so how are you?" Sally beamed In the kitchen Nadia shoved the last spoonful of eggs in her mouth"coming" she jumped down of her chair

"see ya later Syd"

"yeah" Syd gave Nadia a hug and kissed her on the head before letting her go

"see you later sweetheart" Irina bent down and kissed Nadia on the cheek

"ready?" sally asked

"yup"

Nadia said as she bolted through the doorIrina kissed Sally on both cheeks, she then left following Nadia to her car.

Irina closed the door and she walked back over to the kitchen table and sat down  
next to Syd

"now that your sister has gone, we need to talk about her birthday party next  
week, are you sure she doesn't know?" Irina asked

"she hasn't got a clue" she smiled

"don't worry"Irina looked at her watch

"ohhh Syd it's 8am where is Francie?" she stressedthe door bell rang

"there she is" Syd got up from her chair and grabbed her  
school bag off the floor

"now be careful, make sure you look both ways before you cross the street"  
she informed

"mom I'm not a baby, I'm 8 years old or as Nadia would say "I'm a big girl  
now" Irina smiled

"plus Fran's mum is walking us to school today, so don't worry about it" on  
saying that she answered the door

"hi Fran, Mrs Calfo""hi so yah ready " Fran asked

"yeah" Syd turned round find her mother behind her

"morning Anna" Irina beamed

hi" Mrs Calfo replied

"thanks for doing this, I have to be at the university before nine" Irina informed

"it's no problem, anytime" she replied

"ok so, bye mom" Syd said as she kissed her mom and then she walked out the door

present day

"and that's everything from the moment I woke up until I left the house"

"that's good" Mrs Barnett looked down at her watch

"that's all we have time for today" she stressed

"Ok" Syd stood up and shook Mrs Barnett's hand and walked out the office  
and into the corridor which was empty.

She stopped and held her head in her hands the room was spinning by this  
time and the tears had come flooding down her face. She began to breathe heavily,  
and then she collapsed


	4. meet mr vaughn

Chapter 4 "Meet Mr Vaughn"

**re cap**

"ok" Syd stood up and shook Mrs Barnett's hand and walked out of the office and into the corridor which was empty.

She stopped and held her head in her hands the room was spinning by this time and the tears had come flooding down her face. she begin to breathe heavily,then she collapsed

** end re cap**

"Sydney, Sydney" a voice called

"wake up"

she flinched and moved her head until she opened her eyes

"wow your like an angel" she said still somewhat in a daze

"well I don't know about that" he answered with a smirk, he thought she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his life.

Syd looked around and noticed she was on the floor outside Mrs Barnett's office with her head on a handsome man's leg,she sat up quickly

"I'm so, sorry" she said running her fingers through her long brown hair

"it's ok, I'm just glad I found you" he smiled as he helped her up to her feet, he then walked her over to the nearest seat

"thanks your a nice man Mr..." she said waiting for him to finish

"Vaughn, Michael Vaughn" he replied

"nice to meet you Mr Vaughn I'm..." but was cut off by him

"Sydney Bristow" he smiled which made her blush

"how do you know my name?" she questioned

"I'm your partner" he shook her hand

"I heard that you were sent up here so I thought I would come up, to show you around and I found you on the floor" he gestured over to the floor

"your my partner?" she couldn't believe her luck, to have the hottest guy as her  
partner this had to be good she thought

"yeah I am" he smiled and tried not to stare at her for too long so he looked  
down the hallway, as someone was walking past

"so you wanna come to my office, you can sit down properly on my couch, and  
I'll get you some water" he said as she raised one eyebrow

"yeah sure" she blushed turning her face red, she hoped he didn't noticed but he did which made him smiled and helped her up, and put his arm around her waist to give her support.She felt a little giddy from the fall but she knew it also had something to  
do with Michael's touch that made her feel wanted, loved she didn't want losethat so she moved her arm around his neck and they began to walk down thecorridor towards the lift and to Michael's office


	5. i have to find her

Chapter 5 "I feel so alive"

re cap

"yeah sure" she blushed turning her face red she hoped he didn't noticed but he did he smiled and helped her up and put his arm around her waist to give her support.

She felt a little giddy from the fall but she knew it also had something to do with Michael's touch that made her feel, wanted, loved she didn't want lose that so she moved her arm around his neck and they begin to walk down the corridor towards the lift and to Michael's officeend

**re cap**

In Michael's office Sydney was lying on his couch holding her head in her hands

"feeling any better?" Michael asked as he walked in, handing her a glass of water

"a little" she said as grabbed the glass

"good" he said as he walked over to his desk and sat down behind in his chair

"so, I think we will have that tour later" he smiled

"so tell me why did you join the CIA?" he askedshe smiled at him

" well I don't know really, I just wanted to be a cop or something ever since I was younger" her mood darkened

"me and my sister would play cops and robbers and I was always be the cop" she frowned and  
looked at the ground

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your sister" he walked over to her and sat on the  
arm of the couch and rubbed her backshe looked at him in shock

"how did you know about her?" she asked

"I read your file" he looked over at his desk

"ohh so you're checking up on me" she flirted, trying to change the subject

"well I had to see if you were crazy or not" he smiled

"ok, and?" she smiled back

"well I think your the nicest person I have ever met" he blushed which made her blush

"thanks so are you" she smiled she stood up and walked over to the window  
and looked out of ithe walked back over to his desk and sat down

"I have to find out who killed her" she said not turning around to look at him

"yeah sure, I'll help, but you can't tell anyone about this" he stressedshe turned round to look at him

"why?"

"because I was looking through you files and I saw that you had a sister who was killed" Syd looked to the floor and nodded

"and so I thought that maybe the CIA would have some leads, so I put her name into the database and I found her file but it had restricted access" he informed

"what does that mean?" she questioned

"well it means that high level clearance is need to access them" he shook his head

"I had access to some of her files like age, race, family but when it came to the next page" he paused

"cause of death, it asked for a password" he replied hoping Syd would not  
freak outshe came over to his desk, and sat on the corner of it, she tried her best not cry

"that means, their hiding something" she asked

"yeah, that's why we say nothing to anyone" somehow his words made her  
feel a lot better

"ok" she stood up and smiled at him which made him feel like a million dollars

"think I'm ready for that tour now"he stood up and led her over to the door, he opened it

"after you" Michael said as she walked passed him and into the hallway


	6. just coffee

**Chapter 6 " just coffee"**

Syd and Vaughn had been walking around the cia offices for awhile. he wanted to make sure she knew what every room was then finally they stopped near his office

"and here we have your office" he said as he opened the door. And they both stepped in

"wow i get a whole office" she beamed looking around large open plan room with a small desk in the corner

"yeah you do" he turned to face her

"my last partner had a desk in my office,we became close"

"what do mean by close?" she asked

"we dated" his expression darkened

"and thats bad because?" she was interested to find out what happened to make him sad when he talked about it

"she was evil" he rubbed his head and changed the subject

" so the director thought that mabey my new partner should have there own office" he stressed as he looked at the floor "so i agreed"

"ummm" she dropped it sensing it was to painful for him to talk about she moved over to her desk and tapped on it

"well im sure we can move this back in to your office" she offered we a huge smile

he leaded against the door frame

he smiled shyly " if you want,don't you want your own office" he asked seriously

"ill get lonely in here" she blushed

"ok lets do it then" he walked to the desk

Syd and Vaughn started to move items from Syd's office to his, they where chatting none stop like they have known each other for a ever. after awhile they had finished moving . Vaughn office had officially became there office

Syd sat at her desk and Vaughn sat at his, they starred at each other not saying a word

"so im going to get some coffee" he said as he broke there gaze as he stud up

"do you wanna come" he invited trying to be friendly

"love to" she smiled standing up and walking to the door

"ok now is a good time to show you the cafeteria" they both smiled and walk down the corridor

they entered the cafeteria,it was quit a big place with every kind of food you could Imagen

Syd and Vaughn stud in a long line to the coffee bar

he looked over at the menu" what would you like" he asked

she looked over his shoulder,for a short second she but her chin on his shoulder,when she reilsed what she done she move to the side of him, he smiled as he watched her face turn red

" caramel marchatio,with 2 coffee shots" she told him

"Syd this is not a starbucks" he smiled and raised his eye brown which made her feel weak

"i know but they have them on the menu" she pointed to where it said

"ok, so go and grab a seat, i got these" he said a he pulled out a roll of money out of his pocket

"are you sure,i don''t mind paying" she stressed reaching in to her pant pocket

she froze when his hand grabbed her arm stopping her from trying to get her money he shuddered a little by her touch it made him feel all warm inside

"Syd, it's just coffee, i got it" he said as he let go of her arm,

she took her hand out her pocket and folded her arm's

"ok,ill go and get the seats" she smiled

"good because it looks like ill be here for awhile" he joked looking down at the cue which was moving very slow

"ok" she began to walk away she felt him looking at her as she began to leave she stopped and turned back found to find him in a daze which he jumped out of when he noticed her looking at him

"next time ill pay for the coffee" on saying that she turned around a began to walk off to find a seat

a huge smile creped up on his face,he knew she was into him by the way she was shameless flirting with him all day but one thing he knew for sure that being close to Sydney bristow had to be a good thing

"stop it" Vaughn said out loud make everyone in the line look at him

"sorry" he said to the guy in front of him

he knew that he would find the one for him until today he thought it was his girlfriend but meeting Sydney changed everything in just one day,he could not Imagen life with out her smile,her warmness,her kindness he knew he was doomed

tcb

A/N im not going to update again, untill i get 5 more replies.


End file.
